Salt and Acceptance
by MisticMagic
Summary: Sam and Deans younger sister gets accepted into Hogwarts along with the next generation
1. Chapter 1

Born and raised to be a hunter. Lets just say being a Winchester is not the easiest thing. I'm half Winchester, at least that what my father would say when I messed up. I never knew who my mom was; apparently I was just left on the hood of the Impala. I think everyone accepts me except my father. He always said there was something different about me.

"Hey short stop, get the gasoline we need the salt as well."

"Yeah lets salt an burn this bitch!" I say. I walk to the car and see a shadow standing next to it. It's not huge like the moose or the squirrel, not the baby in a trench coat who is this man. I carefully pull my Knife out of my boot.

It all of a sudden grabbed me from behind "No need for the knife sweets, its useless like you." He says, he grabs my wrist and twists it. I drop the knife and before I can scream out it has a knife to my neck. Its not an ordinary knife like a human or demon has it's an angel blade. "Now" He says, "Where is Castiel, that angel who destroyed the world? Tell me I won't hurt a hair on your pretty little head. Don't tell me and you will wish you were dead." He says sickly.

"I don't know where he is." He pushes the blade slightly but enough to tear the skin

"Like I said cooperate I don't hurt you but you seem to like the other route."

From the distance I hear my brothers "Darcy! Come on Darce this isn't funny!" I squirm under his grasp

"They will find you and kill you, you bastard." I hissed as he stuck the blade further. The boys were getting closer I heard them calling louder each time. I decided this would be a good time to pray to Cas. "Casssss, listen I'm in a sticky situation and would really like some help. You see, one of your old buddies really wants you dead; at least that's what I make of the sitch. So I really would like if you could, oh you know do your magic and get here. That would be very much appreciated." I waited a good two minutes and decided to do my own thing. I quickly grabbed his hand with the knife and kicked his shins. Seeing that that did nothing to help the situation I bent his wrist back and moved his arm as far as I could. I did a weird kick thing, but if you were there you could here the crack.

"Darcy stand back"

"Wow were you at the angel hair salon or did you put your angel communicator on snooze " The angel turned and gave Cas the same crooked smile he had given me. He swung at him with his bad hand. Cas grabbed it and did his light show. The angel fell to the ground.

"Darcy you ok, your bleeding lets get you back to the motel."

Back at the motel

"Hold this there ok kiddo." Sam says. I put the cloth on both sides of neck.

"Hey Sammy I need to talk to you." Dean says

Sam's POV

"Sammy she needs to go to school. She's only 11 and she's seen shit that would scare adults shitless. This business, Sammy, it ages you, and I don't want to see my baby sister aged more than she needs to be. I mean look at you and me; we're all kinds of crazy. Man, I think we're even dingo ate my baby crazy."

"No schools gonna take her this late its August 19th, I know your right but we would have to send her to a boarding school." Sam says as he scratches the back his head.

"What about a fo…"

"I'm not going to a foster home" Darcy says harshly. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "I got it" she say she stomp over to the door. She swings it open and there's just a letter at the door

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Witch,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Winchester,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Umm I think I found a solution, but don't Kill me" she hand us the letter. I look at Dean. He can't be actualy thinking this.

"Fine you will go to the school"

"Dean what the hell are you serious, _witches_ and _wizards._ You can't be serious Dean. We hunt them not befriend them."

"Sammy, Darce your going and that's final"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I guess we're going to london" Dean says gingerly. I stood there shocked there is no way that they are actually letting me go here I've never been out of the country, let alone across the ocean.

"Are you 1000% sure Dean. I mean I, we don't even know what it is." I say. He starts pacing around the room.

"If it puts you at ease, Dean, I will look after her periodically. Consider me as someone who is simply just looking over you in a non-creepy way" Cas says

"Wow so I can actually use the term I have a fucking fluffy winged dickhead standing over my sodlier, in the non-creepy way." I say. Sam's just standing there observing the entire thing. "You see Luci again or is this gonna be how you are from now on. Any ways where the hell are we going to find I don't know, A WAND"

"Thats where I come in" a strange voice says. as if planned we all whip around to see a short guy that's clearly British. Just saying this guy isn't that short I'm just so used to my brothers and I'm also 5'10'' already. Gawky and lanky and socially awkward is how I describe myself. I mean you think I would inherit the smooth talking gene but apparently all I get is being tall and lanky. "The names Neville longbottom I teach herbology and I was told to make sure you got to school seeing the reputation with your brothers and their schooling and hunting life choices. I will tell you the rest meet me at the Windmill restaurant at 4" With that he was gone.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Where is that man he said be here now and we are. Behind us there was a puff of smoke out the chimney dust."Hello listen we are going to have to go fast but basically take this and as you throw it down say Diagon Alley don't mumble or say anything else." We grab the powdery substance from his hand.

"I think Cas should go first then we can see if it truly works come back after." Dean says. Cas walks into the chimney and does what Neville told him to do within seconds he was back.

"It's perfectly safe to go" with that he was off again.

"I'll go next" I say. I did as he said and I was gone. I magically teleported to a place bustled

with people."'I don't think we're in kansas anymore"" I smiled. I heard a grumble from behind me. I turned around and saw Dean looking as confused as ever. The last two finally arrived after five minutes.

"Let"s go to Gringotts you might want some money to buy your supplies with." and with that we were off.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"State your name" an old looking goblin, I think asked me.

"Ah lets see Darcy Winchester" Neville said. The goblin shook his head "Well I heard from Mcgonagall that you have an account here but it wasn't under winchester, what was it….. AHA it's under Gaunt, Darcy Gaunt" The guy looked up suspiciously and scanned me from top to bottom.

"Follow me, but only her." I looked at my brothers they seemed like they were going to throw a shit fit. I followed the goblin cautiously.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

By the time we got to the vault I was soaking wet and freezing. The little man opened the vault and I looked inside. You could legitimately go swimming in the amount that was in there. "Umm whos vault is this" I ask gingerly

"It belongs to Salazar Slytherin, but since you are the last remaining descendant it's yours." He's joking right, there is no way in hell i have all of this. I take what I need and gtfo They had a dragon and it was scary looking.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Wow who would think me a wizard, with a wand with a wood called elder and a core called a thestrals hair. "Hello Mr Ollivander we need a wand for this young lady."

"Hmmm lets see what wand are you going to use." He starts rummaging around "here we go how bout this one dragon's heart" He lets me hold it and it goes berzerk. This goes on for 30 minutes. "Seems to me you are impossible to find a wand for. What did you say your name was again?"

"Ahhh Darcy, Darcy Gaunt?.'' I say. He looks dead at me.

"Well that's why I can't seem to find the wand." With that he's off. There's a huge crash in the back."Got it!" He came back out and looked like a child on christmas morning. "I was told never to take this out until a second generation Gaunt came and here you are so here you go." He handed me a box looking so very anxious. "Open it" as I opened and picked it up. "That's most unusual it's an exact replica of the elder wand, well it's a different version. Well that will be seven galleons." I handed him the money and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"

"I know this seems strange but I need you to run through that wall."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND NOOO!" He wasn't serious he couldn't be walking through walls either you're a ghost or Danny Phantom, I'm almost positive you aren't Danny Phantom though.

"Darcy go through the wall, don't make a seen." God dammit Dean i can't say no to you ughhh. I ran full speed at the wall with the wheelie thing, what are they called, who knows. I was fully prepared to hit the wall and get strange looks. 3,2,1… What the actually hell. I just ran through the fucking wall. WHAT!? Lets just say I ran a little to hard and bumped into someone.  
"GAHhH I'm sorry I wasn't fully prepared to go through the wall. Ha ha ha." Well thanks socially awkwardness for sneaking up on me what are you a freight train. I looked down and realized the guy was about my age give or take a few inches.

"Its alright I should've known not to stand where people go through" He gave me a soft smile. First off can I say that I have never been to England so I was completely shocked. The only people that I've met from another country turn out to be evilish. Crowley, that girl with the rabbit foot (I was to little to remember her name), Balthazar, well he wasn't evilish he was actually a pretty cool guy. Shit how long have I been standing here.

"Oh umm I'm Darcy Winchester, uh what's your name?"

"I'm James Sirius Potter." Okay how am I supposed to not laugh at this I mean it legitimately sounds like he is saying "I'm serious Potter" Hahaha. Oh god he's giving me a strange look, am I breathing. I let a breath out. "Nice to meet you James"

"Likewise"

"Darcy, hey lets get your stuff together." Sam says. I'm gonna miss that moose. Ha-ha moose never gets old

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

I swear to god I am going to cry. I have never felt so, so, so lonely. Everyone has there friends they all are together. Then there's me, me the "American" that freak that looks way too poor to be here. The girl without friends. There was a knock at the door. "Is that seat taken?" It was the same guy I bumped into but this time he was with a blue haired guy.

"Yes with my oh so many friends, Hahaha no, its not" They sat across from me.

"Hello I'm Teddy, So you are Darcy, the one James won't stop talking about."

"Hey Louis there's another spot want to join"

"Sure why not" He comes and sits next to me. The entire rest of the ride was full of jokes and soon to be jokes.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

We were finally there, at the great Hogwarts. I have to say this was a gorgeous castle. We were told to wait outside the dining room I was so nervous yet excited to learn my house. We were being called up one by one to the sorting hat. "James Potter" My new found friend walked up to the front. The Hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" Finally it was my time to go. Umm I don't know what I should be in not Slytheryn, ha-ha Dean would be in hufflepuff definitely, I-I think I'm going to go with… "GRYFFINDOR" They stand up and cheer I walk over to the table and sit with James.

"Congrats on being Gryffindor. You know being the only descendant of Salazar."

"Thanks James I definitely did not need to hear that, but congrats to you too for getting in" he smiled one of those cute boy smiles. *sigh. What no-no I don't like him no nope nada. I mean he probably doesn't like me, like there are a million other pretty girls here. I mean I have dirty blond hair, one eyes blue and the others green but he may think that's super weird.

"Let the feast begin!" McGonagall said. There was suddenly food all over the table. It looked divine.

"Dig in Darce" James started shoving food down so fast you would think that he was starved at home. Man, Dean would like this, more like love. Ha-ha, man I miss those dweebs. "You know the foods for eating not staring." He slightly nudged me with his elbow.  
"Yeah I know." I smile weakly thinking about them just crushes me. I pick up some food and start eating.

"Hiya I'm Reiner and that's Duncan and Ciel. Your Darcy right?"

"Yeah, um nice to meet you."

"Hey james slow down on the found you might choke." Reiner laughs

"Mind your own face, Ha-ha-ha, Darcy seems you've met the troublesome trio. Well I'm also in that group but whatever. They are some of the coolest people ever." The night went extremely fast. We learned the password to get in and all the rest was a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry up Darcy we are going to be late to transfigurations!" You think I would be in better shape sense I'm a hunter but honestly I am so out of shape. I was panting by the time we got there. "The teachers not here that's a relief." We ran up to the seats and sat down, but as soon as we did the cat at the front changed into Professor McGonagall. I nudged James; he looked up and saw her walking to us. "Shit"

"Your father and uncle would be proud of you following in their footsteps and all. Now tell me why are you two late."

"Umm we got lost" I respond unsure.

"Fine next time remember were the classes are," She said sternly.

"Hey I was gonna tell her we were snogging in the back." James says while laughing at my expression.

"Yeah well you never gonna get a kiss from me I can promise you that."

"Oh is that a challenge?" he asked amused.

"Yes it is you're on. I win well I won't have to kiss you, you swine."

"And if I win you have to be my girlfriend, deal."

"Deal." I say

"One day you will be begging to kiss me."  
"Yeah right Potter."

"Will you two shut it, me and Duncan are trying to focus. Now kiss and make up." Ciel says.

"You know I'm kinda interested in this. Ciel you want to bet on who's gonna win. 16 galleons." Duncan I am going to kill you.

"Fine I am going to go with James. She's going to break I can tell. I mean have you heard the other girls talk about him. They are going insane. 'Oh my gosh have you seen James he's like so totally hot like omg!'' He said ending in a high girly voice.

"Never do that again you sounded like a pigmy puff in heat." Reiner exclaimed, "Also pay attention I can tell that Kevin is getting agitated."

"I think I am going with the Darster, I mean come on she obviously is going to go for Albus he's better than you James, face the facts." Ciel said. Okay now they are pairing me with James's brother.

"I think I'm gonna go with the Darster because A) why the hell am I now Darster and B) I am a strong independent white woman who don't need no man." This went on for the rest of the class till it was dismissed.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Summer 3 years later

God dammit. 2 coming left. 3 coming from the right. Having a 9-month break flicking sucks. I am so out of this. I move to the left taking out my other machete and turn taking out the vampires. The other hisses at me I stab the chete through his throat and take a step back I then land a heartfelt kick to it. Causing its head to topple off. I pick up my chete and run towards the vamps. One swings at me, I duck and kick it down and chop its head off. Something starts shooting at the vamps and me. Dean, you think he would realize its you. I stand up and one attempts to grab me I do one of those cool flipping things and chop his head. By the time I'm finished with him I was panting.

"Come on let a girl rest." I say sarcastically as the vampire starts advancing. " Please? No? Nope? That's fine, ugh you things are so impatient." I say irritated. I sprint towards it and slide on my knees and chop off his legs. I stand up, "See if you let me rest I just might of let you be." I stroke my knife. "But since you didn't. I'll kill you, slow and painfully" I chop off his right arm. "Now tell me this where are my brothers. Because my brothers wouldn't shoot at me then run. So" I put the knife on his remaining arm "please make my day and tell me where they are." He hissed I brought my arm up and was about to go down when there was clapping.

"Hello darling." I turn to see the one and only King of Hell Crowley. "I enjoyed the show you put on but here's the problem. You see you are not going to be able to see your brothers for some time so don't come home for Christmas or summer for the next 2 years or so. So find a friend to bunk with because you'll be on your own for some time. Have a nice night."

"WAIT! What do you mean I can't see them? Where the hell am I supposed to go? Crowley you can't leave me here I'll die!"

"Darling you won't die you a Winchester. You people die and come back, lets see, the squirrel was killed 111 times and moose has died 6 times. I can guarantee you will live." Crowley stated. "Oh and lets not forget you. You've died 4 times, and came back. Because your family and Cas are somehow impossible to get rid of."

"Those for times were because my brothers traded their souls for mine. And death was being very generous that one time." I state clearly aggravated. I run my hand through my hair. That's it its time for you to die. I pull out the first blade.

"Don't even try I already called back up." From behind him a big group of vampires and demons walked out behind him. "Oh and when your done boys call me. Also _don't kill her_. You do every one of you will regret it. Goodnight."

"YOU BASTERD! YOU TRAITOR!" I spat. I sprint towards him but something grabs me and throws me against a tree. I cry out in pain. Trees don't even budge they stay still not even a little give. I get up and stumble back they all advance on me. This is when magic would come in handy. I take my gun and start shooting but I am soon out of bullets. There are at least 15 of them. I can totally not do this but fuck it why not.

"Come on guys is that all you got." Curse my tongue I just can't keep it quiet. 2 of them run at me I slash at one of them but miss. My perception is way off; I think I hit my head. I'm gonna save the gory details of this story but let's just say that I ended up with 2 black eyes 2 stab wounds 5 huge cuts that would need stitching a couple of broken ribs and a whole bodies worth of bruising and aching. I hurt like hell. I am bloody and muddy. I just lie on the ground praying that I will die. If only this day could get worse its starts pouring.

I think I do something that I have never done. I start crying, balling all my pain, physical and mental, just pours out of me. I don't intend on stopping any time soon. "Please just make it stop. PLEASE STOP THE PAIN; I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE please!" I scream till I can't feel anything I a can't move a muscle it hurts too much. I feel so light headed "Crowley" I croak out. He was standing over me. I don't know if it's real or if he's a figment of my imagination.

I wake up and I'm sitting on a bench bleeding and its still raining. Where the hell am I? I'm in England. I pull out my phone and call the only person I could truly trust not to take me to the hospital. I don't need any questions about this. I don't think people will believe you when you say the king of hell attacked you. Finally he picked up. "Hello"

"J-j-James I-I n-need your help." I barely make out. The amount of pain it takes to talk is excruciating.

"Darcy what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks worried, I hear him telling people to shut up and then people replaying with fuck off.

"I'm p-perfectly f-fine just a little c-cold and bloo…" I start mumbling by the end but I think he got the idea.

"Darcy tell me where you are."

"I-i-i-I don't know" I start crying for no apparent reason.

"Louis and I are coming to get you stay where you are."

45 minutes later James and Louis are jumping out of the car and running over to me. Their expressions make me think I look worse than I thought.

"Louis can you put her in the car I need to call mom." James says. Louis picks me up gently making sure not to hurt me. James put a blanket on the seats. He carefully slid me into the car. I don't think I could move even if I had to he sat behind the wheel of the car.

"Hey you need to listen to me don't go to sleep. You're going to be perfectly fine. What's your favorite colour? I need you to answer me Darce. Please."

"B-b-blue." I say half asleep.

"Hey, what did I say before no sleeping." He said jokingly "Favorite house?"

"Gryffindor-r"

"Ah that's a shame I think a pretty smart girl like yourself would like Ravenclaw more. I here the guys are the most attractive."

"Really f-f-flirting." I laugh which in returns makes me wince in pain.

"Hey guys I'm here we can leave there getting the house ready."

I drift into sleep. But wake up in a gorgeous blondes arms being carried to a house. "Get her to the table" I'm set on the table. "Oh my sweetie I need you all to get her some ice." The boys leave the room except for Louis. She motions him to help me sit up. He gently puts his arm under my back and lifts me up. "Honey tell me where you are hurt." I start taking off my jacket. It falls off my back showing my arms and back, which are caked in blood. "We need to take off your shirt to stich your back up." I nod in response. "This won't hurt a bit.'' She starts using the alcohol to disinfect the cuts. I jerk in response. Louis grabs me to keep me still. That's all I remember from that point on.

Darce (pronounced darcy w/o y)


End file.
